Elvakult erőfeszítések - 1 rész: D-moll concerto
by Nippa
Summary: FORDÍTÁS - Wiz-Chic engedélyével. Zseniálisan megírt, aprólékosan felépített világról van szó. Sherlock/OC. Sherlock, mint mindig; Sherlock és Madeline Smith életének semmi értelme. Amikor pedig a férfi bemasírozik ebbe az életbe, még ő maga; a nagy Sherlock Holmes is egy olyan kihívással néz szembe, mellyel még sohasem találkozott annak előtte. Egy tíz részes füzér nyitánya.
1. Sherlock Block

**Mielőtt belekezdenél:**

**_Eredeti cím:_ BLIND ENDEAVOURS: Part 1: A Concerto in D Minor**

**_Író:_ Wiz-Chic**

**_Bétáim:_ Katakatica, Malaszka (hatalmas köszönet nekik!)  
**

**_Írói megjegyzések:_ Ez egy tíz részes Sherlock/OC történet kezdete. Minden rész különböző hosszúságú és korhatárú. A kezdete ennek a szériának végigmegy a Sherlock második évadán, majd a Reichenbach Vízesés után folytatódik, tehát: komoly spoiler-veszélynek teszek ki mindenkit, aki még nem látta. Az első rész a Botrány Belgráviában című rész legelejétől kezdődik.  
****Minden rész egy komolyzenei műről kapja a címét, melyek egyfajta hátteret szolgáltatnak az olvasáshoz. Madeline Smith karakterét kivéve semmit sem birtokolok a történetből. Minden jog Conan Doyle, Gaitis és Moffat Nagyurakat illet. **

_**Fordítói megjegyzések:**_** A fent említett zenék linkjei megtalálhatók Wiz-Chic, vagy az én profilomon; ha kíváncsiak vagytok rá, mit hallgatott az író munka közben. Az író profilján továbbá az első részhez készült poszter is megtekinthető. A történet teljes egészében Wiz-Chic tulajdonában áll. Ha hozzászólást küldötök, én lefordítom és továbbítom az írónak. Minden építőjellegű kritikát szívesen fogadok!**

* * *

**Elvakult erőfeszítések  
**

I. rész: D-moll concerto**  
**

* * *

**Sherlock Block**

Sherlock Holmes kék selyem köntöse lobogott mögötte, ahogyan ő maga fel-alá járkált a Baker Street 221/B-ben, akár egy ketrecbe zárt oroszlán. John Watson mellékesen megköszörülte a torkát és lapozott egyet az újságban, míg legjobb barátja kiadta magából a már tőle megszokott frusztráltságát… Ugyanúgy, mint máskor.

- Egy viszony! Persze, hogy a férjének viszonya van! Csak az asszonyra kell nézni! – Mély baritonja remegett az elégedetlenségtől – Azok a kislányok pedig- az ember azt hinné, elfogadott tény, hogy halál után elhamvasztják a testet, erre tessék! Semmi ügy! Minden és mindenki annyira _lapos_-

- Sherlock-

- És az a hülye; számít egyáltalán, hogy milyen hamu van az urnában? Hm? Most mondd meg John, akár basmati rizst is tehetnék bele, akkor se lenne lényeges; mert a felesége ugyanúgy halott lenne!

- Rendben, fejezd be, Sherlock! – Csattant fel John, ahogy megelégelte barátja viselkedését – Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem a múlt heti megoldatlan eset borított így ki?

Sherlock megállt a járkálásban és teljes ártatlansággal nézett rá, kissé ellágyult arcvonásokkal és kiugró állal – Tessék?

- Ó, ugyan már Sherlock, azóta vagy ilyen feldúlt, mióta posztoltam a férfiről, akinek a testét nem találtuk a ko-

- Én _nem_ vagyok feldúlt – morogta és fintorogva, duzzogva a kanapéra vetette magát.

- Azt látom…

Sherlock Holmes lehunyta a szemét és összegezte John tevékenységeit a többi érzékével.

Davidoff Coolwater kölni – ma este randevúja van.

Új borotvapengék – tehát valaki új.

Múlt héten, a bárban találkozott vele, reggel említette is a nevét – Jeanne? Jane? Megrázta a fejét. Nem számított.

A hangsúly, ahogy John beszélt róla – hétköznapi. Nem hosszú távú kilátások.

Elvárások? Stabilitás. Találni valaki állandót, miután elveszítette Saraht és a nagy játszmát. Sherlock horkantott. Állandó?!

_Lapos._

A lány munkája; ha az állandóság elvárás – orvos? Nem. John nem kezdene két orvossal egymás után. Valószínűleg irodai alkalmazott, tanár, vagy könyvtáros.

A valószínűsége, hogy a kapcsolat kitart karácsonyig – igen csekély.

A valószínűsége, hogy Sherlock az említett lányt nem kedveli – nagyon magas.

- Mit terveztek Jeannevel? – Sherlock a kérdésére nem kapott választ. Megfordult, hogy szembenézzen az üres lakással.

Mégis milyen rég fekhetett ott? Megvonta a vállát, ahogy felállt a kanapéról. Lényegtelen.

John laptopjához lépett és örült, ahogy látta; ismét megváltoztatta a jelszavát. Kinyújtóztatta térdeit, míg elkezdte begépelni a számos variációt:

_Sherlock_

_Sarah_

_Pulóverek_

_Eperlekvár_

Miután egyik sem működött, tekintete megakadt az újságon a laptop alatt. Megforgatta a szemeit és magabiztosan begépelte:

_Vadászsapka_

Egyetlen pillanattal később már a honlapján volt: "A Következtetés Tudománya".

Nem. …Nem. ...Nem. …UNOM. …Nem.

Sherlock törölte minden üzenetét. Mindet a férjtől kezdve, aki úgy gondolta, hogy a felesége meg akarja mérgezni; a gyerekig, aki elveszítette a kedvenc pár fülbevalóját. És mégis, a lista végén, Sherlock azon kapta magát, hogy megáll. Ez nem egy ügy volt, ami megoldásra várt, _magától értetődően_, de az üzenet… valami megragadta a figyelmét benne.

Furcsa volt.

Nagyon furcsa.

Nagyon valószínűtlen. Egy merész feltételezés, mindenképpen…

Rendesen felült a székében, kezeit végigsimította járomcsontján és újraolvasta a néhány sort.

_Tisztelt Mister Holmes!_

_Először is, ki kell mondanom; hatalmas rajongója vagyok. Ettől eltekintve, kisebb bajba keveredtem. Ez nem olyasmi, amivel általában foglalkozni szokott, de valóban szükségem lenne a segítségre. Úgy tűnik, elkevertem valahová egy kávéfőzőt. Tudja, a Coffee Stopban dolgozom, Coloradoban és egyszerűen sehol sem találom az említett eszközt. Úgy értem; mégis hogy veszít el az ember ilyesmit? Szóval a húgom, Madeline, aki velem dolgozik, javasolta, hogy írjak önnek. Az nem árthat, igaz?_

_Bármilyen segítséget hálásan fogadnék. _

_Michael Smith._

John egy kis fehér zacskóval a kezében tért vissza a lakásba. Mérgesen fújt egyet; természetesen kitalálta a jelszavát – megint.

Sherlock egy pillantást vetett Johnra. Egyszerű, új pulóver a mai randevúra. Barna. Mintás- valószínűleg, de ebből a távolságból nehéz megállapítani. Árkedvezménnyel vette a helyi bolhapiacon. Úgy tűnik, spórolt, hogy drágább vacsorára költhessen. Ó, szóval le akarja nyűgözni. Két hónap telt el, mióta utoljára volt kapcsolatban, így ez az új lány nem csupán stabilitást jelentene neki – de egy jó éjszakát is. …Ma este.

John kíváncsian nézett Sherlockra; épp most lépett be a lakásba, de máris hatalmába kerítette az érzés, hogy a másik „elemezte" őt… ismételten – Sherlock?

- Pakolj be – csapott hosszú ujjaival az asztalra – John, Amerikába megyünk – és mielőtt folytatta volna, egy féloldalas vigyort küldött felé – még ma este.


	2. A világ legnagyobb bunkója

**A világ legnagyobb bunkója**

Colorado, Louisville

Madeline Smith arcát vörösre csípte a jeges téli szél, ahogy az üvegen túlra bámult. A kislányok gyors tempójú dupla-piruettet tanultak épp. Úgy tűnt, hogy a legjobb táncosok évről-évre egyre fiatalabban kezdik és ez Madeline-t elszomorította. Alig huszonnégy éves, mégis tudta; az ő napjai már régen leáldoztak, mint balerina, mikor az ecsetet választotta a balettcipő helyett. Ennek ellenére nem tehetett semmit a sóvárgás elfojtására, ami a lábujjhegyében ébredt és könyörgött, hogy egy pikét csinálhasson.

Mikor végre elérte a kávézót, a reggel visszatért a normális kerékvágásba. A bátyjával kinyitottak, lepakolták a székeket, letörölgették az asztalokat és elkezdték főzni az első adag kávét.

Ugyanolyan nap volt, mint az összes többi a coloradoi kisvárosban; Louisville-ben. A városban, ahol minden ugyanolyan. Ahol semmi sem történik.

Órákkal később már rendeléseket vett fel a régi vendégeitől, akik ebédszünetben érkeztek egy-egy kávéért. Mortimer úr a szokásos sarokban üldögélt és sima fekete kávéjához egy kis tejet kért. Gardner asszony épp limonádét szürcsölt Horbin kisasszonnyal – a város pletykafészkével. Ez egy igazságtalan cím volt számára, hiszen mindenki pletykált itt. Madeline ismert minden egyes embert, aki csak betért a kávézóba. Elmondhatta volna mindegyikük történetét, minden apró kis részletét életüknek… ugyanúgy, ahogy azt is, hogy róla mit szoktak mondani.

Szegény Madeline Smith és bátyja; mindkét szülőjük évekkel ezelőtt meghalt autóbalesetben. Hosszú, barna hajával, telt ajkaival, mézszín szemeivel és csinos alkatával ez a kis város kevésnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy itt maradjon. És mégis maradt. Itt maradt a testvére miatt, aki az alkoholizmusból lábalt ki. Itt maradt, hogy segítsen a kávézóban. És azért, hogy gondját viselje gyermekkori házuknak. Még egy neves balettiskola ajánlatát is visszautasította és inkább a közeli egyetemre ment művészetet és angolt hallgatni. Szegény Madeline Smith, micsoda szomorú sorsú lány. Arra kárhoztatott, hogy Louisville-ben éljen és haljon meg ugyanúgy, mint mindenki más…

Háromnegyed négy volt, mikor először zavarták meg a napját. Épp a pénztárgép mellett ült és Jack Kerouac _Úton_ című regényét olvasta, mikor suttogás ütötte meg a fülét.

- Maddy, vendéged van - szólt Michael mögötte. Madeline felnézett, ahogy egy magas, szőke férfi kék szemekkel, telt ajkakkal és magas arccsonttal a bejárattól egyenesen a pénztárgéphez sétált. Nem siette el, egyértelműen kiélvezte félperces hírnevét.

- Mit szeretnél, Danny? - Érdeklődött Madeline.

- Mi az, már nem is köszönsz? - Küldött felé egyet a hírhedten lefegyverző mosolyaiból. Egy olyan mosolyt, amivel együtt nőtt fel. Egy olyat, ami még mindig elgyengítette a térdeit.

Megadóan felsóhajtott - Szia, Danny. Mondd, mit szeretnél?

- Csak bejöttem, hogy lássalak.

- Értem

- Nem beszélhetnénk meg?

- Nem csinálhatnánk ezt akárhol máshol?

- Mit számít a hely, úgyis mindenki tudni fog róla előbb, vagy utóbb - intett a kávézó vendégei felé, akik leplezetlenül bámulták őket.

- Csak gyere át ötre hozzám, jó? Majd ott beszélünk.

Danny sóhajtott és elfogadta - Rendben, Cukorfalat - Hirtelen lehajolt hozzá és csókot lehelt a homlokára, mikor az ajtó felett lógó csengő megszólalt, jelezve, hogy valaki belépett. Madeline lehunyta szemeit, míg ajkai érintették a homlokát. Hideg volt, de ismerős.

Ahogy Danny kilépett az ajtón, felvonta szemöldökét a két legfurcsább alak láttán, akikhez valaha volt szerencséje. Végre Madeline kinyitotta szemét, ahogy hallotta Danny-t távozni, csakhogy ugyanabban a látványban legyen része. Két férfi állt ott akik, úgy tűnt, csak most vették észre, hogy az egész kávéház őket bámulja. A terem elnémult. Szinte senki sem látogatta a coloradoi Louisville-t, hacsak nem közeli barátról, vagy rokonról volt szó. És legtöbbjük egy kőhajításnyira lakott.

Az első férfi láthatóan alacsonyabb volt a másiknál. Homokszín haja volt zöld kabátja, az alatt pedig bézs színű pulóvere. Egy papírt tartott a kezében és kényelmetlen kifejezéssel arcán nézett körül. Jelentősen eltért társától… a társától, akin Maddie rajta felejtette a szemét anélkül, hogy észrevette volna. Olyan jelenség volt, amelyhez még soha életében nem volt szerencséje.

Magas volt, a másik fölé tornyosuló. Fenyegető. Sötét hajával, ragyogó szemeivel, világos bőrével és szerfelett magas járomcsontjával. Ajkai teltek voltak és teljes nyugalomban maradtak arcán, ahogy megfigyelte a helyet, mely körülötte volt, láthatóan minden adatot magába gyűjtve egyetlen pillanat alatt. A kabátja biztosan drága darab, ahogy az alatta lévő lila ing és a nyaka köré tekert sál is. A környéken senki sem öltözött ilyen elegánsan. Még a társa ruháján is látszott, hogy takarékoskodik. Úgy tűnt nem veszi észre az emberek tekintetét magán, vagy egyszerűen csak nem érdekelte. Ott állt Ő, a legfurcsább jelenség, ami valaha is betette a lábát a Coffe Stop- nem, egész Louisville-be.

Egyenesen hozzá lépkedett és közvetlen szemkontaktust teremtett. Madeline nem talált szavakat- ki ez az ember? Annyira új volt… annyira friss… annyira- más.

És ez tetszett neki.

- Ön bizonyára Madeline Smith kisasszony.

Felvonta szemöldökét: a hangja mély volt. Mély és _brit_. Még sosem hallotta ezt az akcentust csak filmekben, és még életében nem hallott ilyen sötét tónusú hangot. A gyomra izgatottan bizsergett tőle - Igen, én vagyok - találta meg végre szavait. Egy gyors, zárt ajkú mosoly terpeszkedett el a férfi arcán, a tekintete fényes és átható, ahogy tanulmányozta őt. Egy kicsit még meg is ijedt tőle.

- Feketét két cukorral. A barátom szívesen venne bármilyen ételt, ha esetleg van önöknek. És míg dolgozik, nem lenne gond, ha újra letörölné a sarokban azt az asztalt? Úgy tűnik kihagyott egy foltot- és még finoman fogalmaztam, a folt alatt az egészet értettem, egy szemétdomb. És nincs szándékomban a vendégei maradékát fogyasztani. Kellemes munkát!

Ezzel egy újabb hamis-mosolyt küldött neki, egy húszdollárost tett a pultra és a sarokban lévő asztalhoz ment. A barátja egy pillanattal tovább maradt, egy bocsánatkérő mosoly erejéig, majd követte őt, hátrahagyva Madeline-t az ölében tartott könyvével és a leesett állával.

- Úr isten! Tudod, kik ezek? - Sziszegte Michael, ahogy egy kávésbögrét törölgetve nézte végig, míg az a kettő helyet foglal - Ez Sherlock Holmes és Dr. Watson! Uram isten, el sem hiszem, hogy eljöttek! A valaha volt legbugyutább üzenetet küldtem neki- mégis itt vannak! Oh, wow… - hangja ellágyult és megtelt rajongással - Milyen helyes - izgatottan nézett Madeline-ra, megragadta a csuklóját és, alig bírva magával, megrázta őt - Mit mondott neked? Milyen ő? Mondj el mindent!

Madeline mély levegőt vett, végre elszakította tekintetét az üres térről, amit eddig bámult maga előtt és a bátyjára nézett - Ez az ember a legnagyobb bunkó, a legvulgárisabb élőlény, akivel _valaha_ volt szerencsétlenségem találkozni - Michael már meg sem lepődött azon, hogy húga ilyen erős véleménnyel van valakiről - Annyira tetszik neked? - Kérdezte, a jegyzettömböt és a tollat a kezébe nyomva - Akkor szolgáld ki te. Korábban megyek haza, találkozom Danny-vel. Szerintem egyedül is be tudsz zárni.

Ezzel becsukta könyvét, szorosan megmarkolta és leugrott a magas székről.

Sherlock és John érdeklődve nézték, ahogy a hátsó ajtón távozik anélkül, hogy akár egyetlen pillantásra is méltatná őket. John félreérthetetlen tekintettel nézett Sherlockra, aki mégis ártatlanul, szinte összezavarodva nézett rá.

- … nem jó?


End file.
